pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - DoA Trapper Farmers
Really only need trappers one and three to farm in HM. actually, you only really need the the first trapper. I run a trapper bar that is the same as your first bar, but i bring EoE instead of EW. Then i run Jin at 16 BM with Echo and EW for permanent E!. It's able to farm every wave of veil up to the fiends in HM. Your build works though too, especially since jin is a greedy bastard who doesn't share her drops :P--Goldenstar 21:26, 23 January 2008 (EST) :Oh and fiends are possible, they're just a massive pain in the arse. What you have to do is do a spirit split. You place most of the traps on the spot you normally trap at (though you have to spread them out to the left a bit more. Then you go back about 20 feet and drop a spirit, then pull. With some luck, the fiends will agro on the foremost set of spirits, kill them from a ranged, then agro on the spirit you placed farther back and run right into the traps you set. Isn't as surefire to kill as the first three waves are, but it's still doable.--Goldenstar 21:39, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::K, feel free to add that in the Usage section, as I have never ran fiends before. Also, I joined only recently, so I have no idea how to make an image. I would like an image of the minimap and where to trap exactly. Thx. I Am Jebus 22:15, 23 January 2008 (EST) :::btw, do u think I should get rid of one ranger and have just three? Cause with three, u can run HM. I Am Jebus 16:43, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::::I'd go with just two. I can solo farm HM running this on the player: and this on acolyte jin: Works wonders, jin uses echo to keep EW up permanently, keeps up the other spirits, and helps your DPS with minor trapping--Goldenstar 16:47, 28 January 2008 (EST) :Would u mind putting how to farm the Fiends in the Usage section? I Am Jebus 17:04, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::And how do u make images anyway? I wanna put image of the minimap on the build. I Am Jebus 17:05, 28 January 2008 (EST) :::scratch that. 20pxIAm * * 16:20, 3 March 2008 (EST) ::::Any objections on adding Black Powder Mine? 25px*Jebus* Is 08:54, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Ummm, yes? You already have abundant blind and bleed in the build, and the damage it adds is minimal.--Goldenstar 20:46, 18 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Armor ignoring damage. BPM does more damage in hard mode than Spike Trap. 19px*Jebus* Is 17:54, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::WE NEED MORE RATINGZ! 19px*Jebus* Is 10:11, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Is this even worth doing anymore? last time I tryed the drops sucked epicly O_o and as far as I know this isn't very original :Yes it is worth it. It's one of the easiest ways ever to farm stygain gems. That and another build that I'm sworn to secrecy to.--71.67.243.230 01:07, 13 July 2008 (EDT) plz rw This is very poor complacency to format.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:12, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :uhh what? 19px*Jebus* Is 22:33, 12 July 2008 (EDT) I think the build works good ! (http://wiki.guildwars.com/images/f/f8/Monk-tango-icon-20.png PeTer) It's easy to kill waves with fiends. Make a spirit wall, put one trapper right in front of the wall, 2 trappers a half aggro bubble in front of him. Lay traps as usual. :see admin noticeboard for my argument. 19px*Jebus* Is 23:37, 14 July 2008 (EDT)